The Crime Lord Rajik Star Wars CW
by mikerules135
Summary: ok so i know that most or alot of you know my caharecter rajik from my other storys but you know he is my charecter and usually in other storys i have not shown you like to use him in other shows so please enjoy and tell me what you think


The Crime Lord

Rajik

My Character Rajik is a Crime Lord on the planet Coruscant though not as powerful as a member of

The Hutt clan he still is very formidable and stealthy his business is hiring pirates to pillage ships for supplies or treasure and if it is a prisoner ship he liberates the prisoners to be part of his criminal syndicate. He also runs some of the gambling games where he would rig or bribe some of the fighters or owners of sometimes beast fights to take a dive for him where they would greatly be rewarded however if the person pushes him too far he would kill them and dispose of the remains carefully.

His bounty Price is Alive 60,000 credits alive 0 dead he is wanted by the republic for freeing galtic criminals and interfering with Jedi affairs by hiding criminals in his turf and for illegal gambling establishments and for pillaging supply ships mostly treasure food you know anything a crime lord can get his hands on and make a quick buck cause you know it's a as he puts it best and I quote

"It is a dog eat dog world you do what you can to survive and still come on top" He mostly flirtaous with women and honorable when it comes to deals however if this person he does business with is arrogant or steals from he kills them unless there Jedi. Now this is what episode he would appear in I don't really have a title but I do have the plot or at least half or something anyway. Lately Republic ships filled with high ranked prisoners have been ambushed and the prisoners have been set free and not to mention there is also a new type of drug for the younger teenage age that is sending some citizens into critical conditions to get to the bottom of this Anakin Skywaker and Ashoka Tano go undercover Anakin as a criminal dealer with captain rex as a body guard and Ashoka as a waitress for Rajik's Private Sky Box most of Rajik's men were very perverted towards Ashoka but Rajik liked to keep his staff on his side even if they were new so he roughed one of his men up a bit by breaking his right arm ashoka was flattered but at the same time creeped out. Shortly after the Cage match with two alien race gladiators Rajik offered Ashoka as payment a small sample of the drug he was spreading ashoka thanked him for this and made up that all her friends had this but she didn't rajik was happy to oblige. Shortly after a few days of being undercover and where ashoka had gained rajik's trust the republic had analyzed the drug as a deadly poison which sends pleasing thoughts or illusions to the consumers mind about the love or gratitude or fantasy that they would never receive in reality so as ashoka was at a local club invited by rajik as a way to say thanks for her services as she was busy dancing with rajik one of rajik's thugs told him that the dealer was in the back so rajik excused himself from the dance floor and told Ashoka to get a drink. Rajik met Anakin who was undercover as the dealer to trade the drugs for credits along the deal rajik slipped his tongue of how he killed most of the high ranked criminals that he set free because those were republic spies a door opens up and two thugs are holding ashoka Anakin shocked was about to take out his light saber when rajik pulls out a gun and drags ashoka toward him and threatens to kill her unless he surrenders Anakin looks like he is about to put down his light saber when Rex jumps out and kills the two guards holding ashoka. Ashoka and Anikan rush toward rajik and ashoka kicks him down ashoka tells him to surrender but rajik pushes a button on his arm and suddenly there is an explosion and a small ship appears and a bunch of thugs start blasting to give rajik cover to escape as he got inside the ship ashoka not wanting to let him get away jumps on the ship hovering a few long feet away from the city looking ground and so rajik taking a drink and contacts nute gunray and tells him the plan had failed and that he separated his ties from the separatist alliance gunray is furious but tells him that is no matter because they already have all the drugs and info from the destroyed and interrogated clone trooper prison ships that they received so they don't really care what happens to him just then ashoka forms a circle like hole with her light saber and punches two of the guards unconscious and holds the light saber up to rajik's neck shortly afterwards rajik is shown being thrown into a republic ship and ashoka tells him that even though she thought he was scum she said that he was kind and honorable scum rajik tells her that maybe some time in prison would do him some good so he thanks Anakin and the others for this might be a sign for him to start a different path so the ship flies away and the others watch it fly.

End

Tell me what you thought.


End file.
